vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
State Department
The United States Department of State (often referred to as the State Department), is the United States federal executive department responsible for international relations of the United States, equivalent to the foreign ministries of other countries. The Department was created in 1789 and was the first executive department established under the Constutition. The Department is headquartered in the Harry S. Truman Building located at 2201 C Street, NW, a few blocks from the White House in the Foggy Bottom neighborhood of Washington, D.C. The Department operates the diplomatic missions of the United States abroad and is responsible for implementing the foreign policy of the United States and U.S. diplomacy efforts. The Department is led by the Secretary of State, who is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Senate and is a member of the Cabinet. The Current Secretary of State is John Derry (Team Blue), former Senator. The Secretary of State is the first Cabinet official in the order of precedence and in the presidential line of succession. People *'Secretary of State:' John Derry -- Former presidential candidate, former senator. Known womanizer, old player of the political game. It remains to be seen if he can handle the new shape of the field and the players. *'Ambassador to the Ane Confederation:' Candice Fallory. is one of those grate your teeth bubbly people you really want to shoot at 9:00 AM. She gets along famously with Ane. Currently getting the US Embassy dug out of the dirt. *'Ambassador to the Eyrian Empire:' Marcus Marbie is the United States' first ambassador to an extra dimensional power. Marbie hasn't started a war and under the circumstances where all the rules are different that isn't doing too badly. *'Ambassador to Vulcan:' Cory Barns is the Ambassador to Vulcan. He was chosen for his regular and dull personality. The duty is light, even if the place is not. *'Former Secretary of State' Milicent Clinton -- Chafed against President Russel's continuing Ex-President Bartlett's policy of doing the good thing. "Our dictator" is no longer good enough. Dictators are bad. The Sentient Rights Agreement was a thorn in her side. Ane Diplomacy is downright rude. You don't do that. The Vulcans are a new experience. You can class Vulcan Diplomacy right next to Ane Diplomacy as disruptive to the diplomatic process. They just don't play the usual games. She likes the usual games. For better or worse she was the first Secretary of State to deal with aliens and outsiders on a regular basis. She did see Astral Flame at the White House. She is trying to figure out how to leverage them for the benefit of the United States. There is speculation flying as to whether her resignation is really getting out of the game or positioning herself for a 2016 presidential run. Foreign Ambassadors *'Ane Confederation:' Truilan and her bond group at the primary go to in the Embassy dome. Earth and the United States are still getting use to the Ane ad hoc way of doing everything. A given face just is not that important. *'Eyrian Empire:' His Imperial Highness Jerlane. A half Phoenix male, son of the Emperor Tesral. Knight in shining armor type. He even has the armor. He is giving Washington a view of something really different. *'Vulcan:' Counselor Stern. Vulcan maintains an Embassy on Earth and a mission to the United States. The man is highly flexible and easily nearly amused. He frequently almost smiles at the antics around him. A sense of humor as dry as the sands of Vulcan. Category:USA Administration Category:Groups Category:Politics